m2099fandomcom-20200214-history
Ravage
Ravage 2099 (Paul-Phillip Ravage) is a Marvel Comics superhero, a fictional character. Publication history Ravage was created by Stan Lee in 1992 for Marvel's Marvel 2099 imprint. Ravage's first full appearance was in Ravage 2099 #1, which was released alongside other Marvel 2099 universe titles Spider-Man 2099, Doom 2099, and Punisher 2099, distinct among the other titles as Ravage was an original character, not re-imagined. The series ran for 33 issues. Fictional character biography Paul-Phillip Ravage was the CEO of ECO, a subsidiary of Alchemax that worked to combat polluters. Ravage's life changed when he was framed for murder in response to questioning the secrets of the company and the violent, often fatal, methods it used. A fugitive armed with a blaster, a cog used as a shuriken, and a kevlar vest, Ravage was the target of both the police and Alchemax. On the lam, Ravage's companions were an orphaned boy named Dack, son of a man his company killed, and an Asian-American woman named Tiana who was originally his secretary. Ravage was targeted for elimination by Anderthorp Henton, and battled a mutroid and ECO security.Ravage 2099 #1 Alongside Dack and Tiana, he battled Alchemax troops.Ravage 2099 #2 As a fugitive, Ravage would find himself traveling from civilization to Hellrock, home of irradiated and mutated outcasts, to become the mutated hero of the Barrio — an impoverished community of superhero worshipers located on the outskirts of the city. The despotic ruler of Hellrock, Dethstryk, who planned to invade the rest of the world and destroy all humans, would eventually become Ravage's arch-nemesis. Ravage freed Tiana from Hellrock, and battled Deathstryk and the mutroids, and became contaminated by radiation from Hellrock.Ravage 2099 #3 He battled more mutroids, and was treated by Dr. Ursell. After prolonged exposure to the radiation of Hellrock, Ravage soon developed a new superpower: his hands became radioactive and constantly generated lethal energy. This new power gave Ravage extreme destructive power, but it did not last for very long. Eventually, the radiation devolved his body to a primal beast form, making Ravage far more attuned to the animal world and giving him horn-like protuberances on his head and face; sharp taloned hands and feet; fangs; a long vertical scar on the left side of his face; enhanced senses, strength, and speed; and the ability to regenerate from almost anything. Ravage can also transform back to a human form when necessary.Ravage 2099 #4-5 Alongside Dack and Tiana, he battled the New Atlanteans,Ravage 2099 #6-7 and then Anderthorp Henton.Ravage 2099 #8 His body was then reverted to bestial form by radiation.Ravage 2099 #9 Tiana would later become a version of the Norse entity Hel, given powers by Alchemax as part of a scheme to control or kill vigilante superheroes, such as Ravage himself. The two would confront each other, but Tiana recognized her friend and kept herself from killing him.Ravage 2099 #15 Later they both gained new jobs. Ravage a new business style-job, and Tiana destroying old satellites to follow a 'one up, one down' law. The two would temporarily split when Ravage's animal nature caused him to blurt out his opinion of her new powers, specifically that she is wasting them. Ravage attempts to control his animal side, but it comes out in various ways. In one instance, he almost transforms in the presence of a business rival. While visiting a zoo full of cloned animals, he roars back at the lions, realizing he is communicating with them about their wild instincts hating their confinement. He comes to accept his animal side better after dealing with an insane hunter and his abused cat-man. Ravage teams up with a sentient bat-woman, named Ferra, to search out a legendary valley of animal-people. They team up to destroy a reality-manipulating alien, but do not actually find the valley at the time, just a close, other-dimensional copy. Ravage eventually returned to Hellrock, along with Ferra and Tiana/Hela. There, with the help of Dethstryk's own confidant, the Seeress, Ravage killed Dethstryk and took over Hellrock. Ravage (presumably) died after being immersed in liquid adamantium by Doom and sent into space.Ravage 2099 #33 Powers and abilities Ravage gained powers through surgery and being mutated by the radiation of Hellrock, where he battled Deathstryk to free Tiana. Initially, the powers consisted of the ability to fire kinetic bio-energy beams from his hands that were physically taxing on Ravage; however, these powers mutated and Ravage soon became a man-beast. In his new form, Ravage had enhanced strength, speed, senses, durability, and agility, and superhumanly acute senses; in addition to growing horns, fangs, and claws on his hands and feet. Ravage also possessed a healing factor. Ravage formerly wore a vest of unknown 21st century fabric lined with "ultimate" Kevlar (experimental blaster-proof fabric), molecular gloves (capable of containing the kinetic energy power of Ravage's hands for up to one hour), and an adjustable opti-lens (enabling long-range telescopic and infra-red sight). References External links *Ravage 2099 at Marvel.com Category:Earth-928 Category:Heroes Category:Characters